Count Down
by Wayward Victorian Girl
Summary: COMPLETE Kiri cuts Narumi's hair, but what happens when they are alone? Will sparks fly? Based on Bonus Story in vol.2, Told in Kiri's POV, Oneshot, KiriXNarumi


**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form, claim any of the characters in Beauty Pop or any scenes presented in the manga, including bonus stories.**

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Beauty Pop story/one shot. Based on the bonus story in volume 2, "Dreams Come True". Hope you like it! Any reviews are welcome (and there is no need to sugar coat). Enjoy.**

Beta: Kanna-chan (sodamagnet)  
Thank you Kanna-chan for being my Beauty Pop Beta! 

* * *

My eyes felt heavy as I gazed out the window. I had slept a total of 10 hours, and I still felt sleepy. Maybe all this sleep is actually making me more tired, maybe I should sleep less. I continued to think of my current sleeping habitats as my eyes closed and I leaned my head on my shoulder, beginning to fall asleep while standing up. This was new, and it actually wasn't all that different from sleeping lying down, although I had to be careful not to fall flat on my face, as I could feel myself swaying slightly. I had just started to dream when a familiar, and loud, voice burst out, complaining about having to get his hair cut and yelling about how the real genius was him. 

God, this voice was noisy. I opened my eyes to find Narumi squirming in the chair, Kei and Occhi standing around him, obviously making his already angry mood even worse.

Today was the day that I, as the winner of the battle, got to cut Narumi's hair anyway I saw fitting. He, Kei and Occhi had just arrived here 10 minutes ago, and we were all standing around Narumi, including my Dad and Shampoo.

"Just do it, go ahead and shave it, make me bald, or whatever you want!!"

I sighed, pulled my hat down on my head and grabbed my scissors from the counter. "Alright, I'll go all out then."

Kei placed the smock around Narumi and I began to snip away. He squeezed his eyes closed, as if the quiet snip of the scissors were like needles pinning him to a wall. "Heh, how does it feel, Narumi, to have your hair cut outside of your own home" Occhi asked, obviously enjoying the situation.

"It's the worst!" Narumi turned slightly in his seat, causing me to almost make a wrong cut, almost.

Kei laughed, having as much fun of the situation as Occhi, "You're sweating, are you nervous Naru-Naru?"

"Shut up!" Narumi snapped.

"Well, there's nothing you can do. You're the loser of the 'Haircut Battle' at the Cultural Festival" Occhi smirked.

Narumi turned in the chair, yelling an angry "I said shut up!!" making the hair I had in my hand slip just as I closed the scissors and SNIP! "Uh-oh"

Narumi looked as if I had just stabbed him with the scissors, instead of pretty much ruining the cut. "Y-You…you didn't just…." I sighed; this was going to take a lot longer than I thought.

"It's your fault for moving." I countered; no way was he going to put this on me.

"Yeah, Narumi, it's your own fault." Occhi added

"You should know better than to move when she's cutting." Dad said

"Naru-Naru, the blunderer" Kei also added as Narumi started to shake.

"Mrow" Even Shampoo had something to voice.

The shaking was really visible now "Anyone and everyone…saying whatever they feel like…"

"GET OUT!!!" Narumi burst from the chair, ripping off the smock and literally throwing Occhi and Kei out the back door, slamming it and turning around with his eyes closed in fury.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a long day.

Dad and I just stood there. "You kids have fun; I'll be in the kitchen. Call if you need anything." He gave me two thumbs up before disappearing behind the corner.

I tied my hair back as Narumi walked over to where I was standing near the chair, sat down and put the smock back on. I stood there and stared at him through the mirror.

"Well," he examined the piece of hair, now standing almost straight up and was shorter than all the other pieces "aren't you going to fix this?"

Fix it, it was his fault for moving in the fir— okay, I had better just cut fast and get this over with. I begun to examine the piece myself, to determine how short all the others would have to be.

I began cutting like normal, but I noticed Narumi was staring at me in the mirror. I stopped at once, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed. I mentally shook my head, why was I embarrassed; Narumi has seen me cut before.

"Yes?"

He shook his head and focused on the floor "Nothing"

I started cutting for the third time, hoping for no more interruptions. It was silent for a while, only the almost silent snip of the scissors filled the room. I couldn't help noticing how soft Narumi's hair felt in my hands. Just thinking that made me invisibly blush, but I was still glad he was staring at the floor.

I regained my composure and took a deep breath, before finishing the last cut and telling him to look into the mirror. He turned around and moved his head from side to side, picking up and examining various strands. I even thought I saw a smile on his face, making me want to smile too. Wait, this wasn't normal, what was happening to me?

I was just about to take my hair out of the ponytail when he suddenly swiveled around and grabbed the wrist that was going to pull the hair out, bring me about 5 inches from his face.

I couldn't help it, I blushed hard this time, and he also looked a little surprised at how close we were. He pushed me back a little; mumbling something that sounded like "Well, it doesn't look too bad….thanks."

Well, that was weird. I pulled my wrist out of his now loose grasp and undid my hair. "Don't mention it." He crossed one leg over is knee and swiveled back around, facing the mirror to look at the cut again. Dad walked back into the room, walking over to open the back door and letting Kei and Occhi come back inside. "I'm done" I sighed and pulled off my hat, placing it on the counter. "Ahh, I'm tired."

Narumi turned around in the chair again, facing them, giving a slightly angry "Hmph."

"You look cool, Naru-Naru. The sides are completely and totally better." Kei complimented.

"It does look a lot neater. X is a genius, right?" Occhi's comment made Narumi tense up, and I thought I saw an angry glint in his eyes.

"You must be kidding me!! I'm the genius!" Great, now Narumi was mad again. His emotions are set off so easily. He pointed his finger at me shouting "Got it?!!"

I sighed again; I was way too tired for this. "Yeah, yeah. Just go home. You're too loud…I want to take a nap."

He froze for a second before yelling some more "YOU ARE NOT CUTE, EVEN IF YOU ARE A FIRST-YEAR!!"

He threw open the front door "How irritating! Let's go!" Kei ran after him, "Hold on, Naru-Naru." I yawned. Was today over yet? Narumi may have said he doesn't think I'm cute and he won't accept the fact that I may have exceptional cutting skills, but that…thing earlier…I don't know what it was, and I'm not going to assume anything. But maybe he does have a soft side. I smiled; who knows what the future will bring.

**

* * *

A/N: Loved it, hated it, let me know!**


End file.
